


Hopes and Expectations

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Well I guess there's a mention of sex, but this is very innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella is nervous as her and Kit's wedding night begins.</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes and Expectations

Ella was nervous. Of course she trusted Kit. She loved him more than anything. But the idea of spending the wedding night with him was terrifying to say the least. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. Her mother had died before she could enlighten Ella on much anything, and her father hadn't been much help when it came to that sort of information.

So here she was, the newly appointed Queen of the land, sitting on the wedding bed she would share with her husband. After carrying her (in a very adorable manner) to the wedding suite, he had asked her to wait there for a minute or two while he made sure everything was in order for the night. Ella had been grateful for the moment to breathe, which she thought Kit had noticed. He already knew her so well.

She slowly let down her hair, placing the flower tiara on the bedside table. What if she'd make a fool out of herself? What if Kit realized that he'd made a mistake and didn't want her anymore?

Before she could think on that any further, the door opened and Kit walked in. He gave her a small smile before closing the door after him. He was still wearing his blue wedding attire, and Ella thought he looked very handsome.

"Hi," he said softly, standing there, watching her. But the manner in which he was watching her was not too alarming to Ella. He looked patient, and kind. Like he always did. He knew what she was thinking this time, too, did he not?

"If you do not want to do anything, I completely understand," he said seriously, not stepping any closer, wanting to give her her privacy. "You're my wife, and all I want is for you to be happy."

Ella blinked. "No," she said softly, standing up. Her legs were shaking, but not entirely for a bad reason. "It's not that I do not want to. I just don't know how."

Kit laughed gently. It was not a mocking laugh. "Ella, neither do I," he smirked. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing here."

Ella let out a breath of relief. She had suspected him to be as inexperienced as she was, but she had once remembered Anastasia and Drizella debate upon how many lovers princes usually took, even before their wedding. "Really?"

"Of course," Kit said, smiling. "We can simply sleep if you want to."

"I don't," Ella found herself saying with a smile on her face as she stepped closer to her husband, taking his hands in hers. "I don't want to just sleep."

Kit looked at her in concern. "I do not want to push you-"

"You are not pushing me," Ella smirked, kissing him. "I love you, Kit," she whispered against his lips, and even though her eyes were closed, she knew he was smiling, too.

"I love you, too," he vowed, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. And suddenly neither one of them was all that afraid anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, this was surprisingly hard to write, and that's probably why it turned out so short. I'm not too good with fluff :)


End file.
